


As If Everything Has Stopped (It's Full of You)

by Fourthfireshadow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols!AU, Jihoon is determined, M/M, Oblivious!Jihoon, Ongniel, Sad!Seongwoo, Samhoon, Unrequited Love, Whipped!Daniel, bff! Jihoon and Samuel, even though he doesn't really get it, nielwink, tease, winkniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourthfireshadow/pseuds/Fourthfireshadow
Summary: When Jihoon mistakes Daniel's attempts of flirting as anything but that and is determined to beat him at his own game, chaos ensues.or, alternatively.Daniel is drowning in feelings and Jihoon is ever so oblivious.





	As If Everything Has Stopped (It's Full of You)

**From:**[parkjihoon_95@daum.net](mailto:parkjihoon_95@daum.net)                                                                                                                                                                        Today, 12:21 pm                                                                                                                                                                                                     **To:** [sammy01kim@hanmail.net](mailto:sammy01kim@hanmail.net)                                                                                                                                                                                    **Subject:** What’s up, loser

So,

Our new dorm’s nice. Nicer than I expected, anyway. Four rooms and two baths for eleven people is…not bad. Good even. I’m sharing with Woojin and Daehwi, but I’ve grown used to the noise after Produce.

The dorm is still noisy as heck. Jisung-hyung just cannot seem to stop talking, you know that already, and it’s usually endearing and funny as hell, but ever since he was picked as the temporary leader, he’s been acting all solemn and serious, and that _would’ve_ been convincing (no, it still wouldn’t) if his face didn’t contort into something ugly just keeping in the urge to burst into giggles just as he said something serious.

Oh, yeah, Jisung-hyung’s the temp leader, but who didn’t see that coming? He’s the oldest, after all. Even if he doesn’t act it.

Everyone else is fine too—Sungwoon hyung keeps bursting into song randomly and I wanted to ask if that was normal behaviour. You’d know better than me, right? Being in the A dorms together back then, and then Showtime and all that. Minhyun hyung’s a little bit quieter than I’m used to, probably missing the Nu’est hyungs, but he’s slowly coming out of his shell. Daehwi is more like a maknae than Guanlin, but its close—they both do _way_ too much aegyo.

…you’re just gonna say ‘look who’s talking’, aren’t you? Yeah, well, shut up, I can say whatever I want.

Jinyoung’s almost completely out of his shell, and I’m glad, he even talks to the others without clamming up much. Same with Woojin. Actually, he and Jaehwan-hyung spend a lot of time together, so it could be hyung’s influence.

And Sungwoo hyung and Daniel hyung are still the dynamic duo of the team. Always together creating mischief. Their new thing is to prank people, and I’m a little bummed at that because I thought pranking was mine and Sungwoo hyung’s thing. I’m better at it.

Also, Yah! You released a teaser for your new song and you didn’t even send an email! What’s wrong with you. You sounded…all right. Whatever. I’m so _not_ stoked that both of us are gonna stand on the same stage again in august when we come out with music.

(Nah, I’m stoked.)

Let me know these things, Samuel-ah! Don’t take me calling you a loser so seriously! Even though you are. Reply soon, I know you’re jobless. Also, I’m your hyung.

Affectionately,

Park Wink

 _P.S_ —Just one more thing. It’s just a doubt really, and not a big deal but it’s kinda been bugging me cuz I’m a little confused, but. Um.

Has Daniel hyung always been, I don’t know, touchy? Like a see-you-and-hug-you kind of person? I suddenly can’t remember well.

.

.

.

 **From:** [sammy01kim@hanmail.net](mailto:sammy01kim@hanmail.net)                                                                                                                                                                        Today, 1:47 pm                                                                                                                                                                                                           **To:** [parkjihoon_95@daum.net](mailto:parkjihoon_95@daum.net)                                                                                                                                                                           **Subject:** Wound hasn’t scabbed yet bro let me live

Yes, Sungwoon hyung breaks into song more often than not. Heh. Have fun with that.

You’re talking about excess aegyo? You? Mr. I-Just-Had-To-Wink-In-That-Obnoxiously-Cute-Way-To-Get-Entire-Korea-Shook-As-Hell? The inventor of kukukaka? THE cringiest aegyo I have ever seen in my _life_?

 _Yeah_. That makes a _whole_ lot of sense. (No it doesn’t. Bear with the aegyo, you aegyo monster.)

Eh. You’re _okay_ at pranking. I wouldn’t call you better. Actually, I wouldn’t even call you _okay_ , I was just being nice.

Well, I _would’ve_ told you about it earlier if you had a PHONE like a normal teenager, oh my god. Like, we’re in the 21 st century you know, grandpa. Its only when you get a phone I can teach you important life lessons, you know, like texting. I’m pretty sure you don’t know what that is. It’s okay (it’s not), get a phone and I’ll teach you.

Yeah, I’m totally gonna be getting a music award before you guys. Believe it, bro. You guys aren’t much. I’ll tell you more about the details and stuff later, I promise. Right now, I have to go for practice.

Hey! A guy who says _kukukaka_ can _not_ be calling me a loser. That’s just not right. Not right at all.

Sincerely,

The 2nd coming of Jeon Somi

P.S—Um, no. I mean, he does decent skinship, but he’s not a glomper.

Why? Has he been extra touchy with you? Interesting~Wink wink. See what I did there? Man, I crack myself up!

.

.

.

Daniel had been touchy lately. And by touchy, Jihoon didn’t mean the occasional pat on the back or a ruffle of the hair that was typical of a hyung-dongsaeng relationship. No, by touchy, he meant _touchy_ with the italics. Ever since all of them had shifted into their new dorms—no, scratch that, even a bit before that actually, the older had started acting strange with him.

In the sense, now, whenever the older saw him, he would bound over and hug him, just—straight out of the blue. Or whenever they were sitting next to each other, Daniel would lay his arm over his shoulders and pull him close to cuddle, every single time. One time, he had even politely asked Jinyoung to move before sitting right next to him. Then there were the frequent pats to the back of his hand, his hair, his back, his bicep.

Oh, not to mention when Daniel had nuzzled his cheek slowly, affectionately with a small grin—just _thinking_ about it brought heat to Jihoon’s pale cheeks.

It was…strange, especially considering they weren’t that close yet, at least not to the extent where such skinship may seem the norm. And it gets even weirder when Sungwoo stares at them with an unreadable expression in his eyes whenever it does happen. Which was often.

He wonders if Sungwoo thinks he’s stealing his best friend away from him with all this skinship. Oh God, what if Sungwoo is starting to hate him for taking away Daniel? But it wasn’t even like he was _really_ taking Daniel away, was it? Because he wasn’t even _doing_ anything. It’s all strangely enough, _Daniel_.

Ah, that Kang Daniel is really—

Come to think of it, this all really started after the final ranks for the show were announced. All this skinship began then, almost as if the older was feeling guilty for winning first place over him and was trying to smother him with love, if it was possible.

Jihoon leaned back with a scrunched-up face; no, that couldn’t be the reason. Could it? it does seem like something the elder would overly think about, and…if he was completely, one _hundred_ percent honest with himself, then, yes, the ranking could be a slight reason for him to feel a little bitter towards the elder in the initial days after the ranking. But that was just pettiness, and Jihoon knew better than that, knew just how fickle popularity was, knew just how precarious his standing was, and all that had cleared up his bitterness pretty fast, even if sometimes it would fester in the corner of him mind. But this particular bitterness wasn’t towards the older at all, but more towards himself, at the thoughts of _should’ve-could’ve-would’ve,_ at the thoughts of self-disappointment.

Shaking his head abruptly, he gazed at his fingers in thought.

\--he didn’t really want to get into that again, lord knows he wallows enough in the nights. But Jihoon could admit that the initial self-pity had made him distance himself slightly from Daniel. Maybe this was the older’s way of trying to get close? He could only—

“Yah, Jihoon-ah, what are you thinking so hard about?”

Startled, Jihoon turned to see Minhyun looking at him, amusement and concern mingling in his eyes.

“Ah, hyung…” Jihoon breathed out, before shaking his head. “Nothing of importance. I’m just, um zoning out.”

Minhyun gave a look.

“Er,” Jihoon faltered, looking away, “It’s just, I have an exam coming up in school. And I didn’t get time to study…”

At that, Minhyun’s look faded into worry. “Oh, why didn’t you say that before? You better stay at home and study then. We’ll get something for dinner for you on the way or something.”

Jihoon shot a wounded look. “You’re gonna go for barbeque without me?”

“Well, I mean, if you have a test and stuff, then it’s best—“

“Now that I think about it, I’m mostly done. I think I can make it.” Jihoon hastily reassured, smiling angelically at the elder who looked anything but amused.

“If I hear you’ve failed it or something—“

“I’m not _that_ bad at studies, hyung. Quit worrying.” Jihoon laughed nervously, this whole conversation only reminding him that he really _did_ have a test he had to study for. Goddammit.

“…Right.” Minhyun said after a beat, shooting him a knowing look. “Anyway—”

“Guys, come on! Everyone’s waiting in the front already for you guys. The vans here to take us to the barbeque place.” Daehwi pants out, jumping in place after bursting through the door, “come on, come on, _come on_ , I’m super hungry guys. “

“—yeah. That. If you’re sure you’re mostly don—“

“Yeah, I’m done. Let’s go hyung.” Jihoon speed-walks past Minhyun, dragging Daehwi along by the shoulders. He did not need to be left behind from barbeque on top of knowing he had a butt-load to study for, no thank you. He’ll take his chances. Even though he’s _probably_ gonna fail.

Eh, whatever, he’ll just copy off Mark or something.

“What was that about?” Daehwi asks once their out of earshot, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Minhyun-hyung was gonna make me stay back and _study_.” Jihoon mumbles back, shuddering at the last word and Daehwi nods in understanding, smiling in sympathy.

“Oh, yeah. He’s tried to do that to me too. He’s very…passionate about us studying, huh.” He said after some thought, voice holding undertones of distress and Jihoon understood the sentiment _completely_ , because now what if Minhyun like, wants to quiz him and stuff after dinner? Oh God, why couldn’t he have come up with a better excuse? He’s usually better than that!

“Yeah. He’s so gonna be the mom of this group.” He mutters after a beat, and Daehwi lets out a breathless laugh.

“I thought it’d be Jaehwan hyung, to be honest, but you may be right.”

“He can be the sassy aunt everyone tries not to listen to.”

“But isn’t that Jisung hyung?”

“…You’re right. We have way too many old people in this team.”

“Alright, so these two are finally here. Now we just need to wait for Guanlin and Jinyoung.” Sungwoon said as soon as they entered the main room and Jihoon looked around at the others just casually lounging around. Most of them were on their phones, which really just highlighted the fact that maybe he should get his own phone. It would be easier to contact people if he had a phone, he guessed, plus getting Samuel off his back about it would be a plus.

However, his wandering gaze stopped at one point when he saw Daniel and Sungwoo sitting together in one of the corners of the room, seemingly in their own world. Sungwoo was telling a story or something, with wild gestures and laughs, and Daniel was just laughing at the other, eyes just looking so terrible _warm_ as he looked at the other, all crinkled up to form those laugh lines by his eyes and Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at why exactly he was even _noticing_ that inconspicuous detail. But they looked really, really close right at that moment—he didn’t know what it was, the lighting maybe? But they just looked like a picture-perfect duo right now, and for some unexplainable reason, Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed even more at this feeling that was clouding his mind. He didn’t exactly know what it was, and it was very mild so it wasn’t like it was right in his face for him to recognise it immediately or anything. Just a niggling feeling right under his skin that was just unpleasant, and it only grew more acute the more he stared at them, at the way Sungwoo was now holding onto Daniel’s arms for balance, so passionate was his enactment that he kept on almost falling over, and Daniel just looked too amused for life, eyes twinkling in that way that showed he was having too much fun. Maybe it was just jealousy for their friendship. Yeah, that must be it, he too wanted a bond as close as the one they both had, that’s all. Till now he couldn’t say there was anyone he would consider a best friend, and what best friend he did have, wasn’t here with him right now, so maybe that was it.

It was in the midst of all this thinking, that suddenly, his eyes locked with Daniel’s. it was all so sudden, that Jihoon couldn’t help but start, staring at the other with wide eyes. He could feel the way his ears were already burning, and couldn’t help but thank god, he had a lot of hair. Because getting caught staring was all sorts of embarrassing in any situation, but somehow, because this was Daniel, it was even more embarrassing for reasons he didn’t care to think about. And he was frozen, not looking away.

But the strange thing was, Daniel wasn’t looking away either. And it wasn’t like the other was frozen like he was or anything—and he knew this, because he could _see_ the way the amusement was growing in his eyes, dark as they were, which meant the other was prolonging this uncomfortable staring _intentionally_ and that was just—

And then the older winked.

Jihoon’s eyes grew wider at that, and finally snapped his eyes away, hyper-aware of the way the heat was now hastily spreading to the apples of his cheeks and he resisted the urge to fan his face, because how pathetic would _that_ look.

He peeked quickly at the other because he couldn’t help himself, and _immediately_ looked away again, going as far as walking to where Woojin was and plopping down next to him because Daniel had _still_ been looking at him.

Gosh, he was _sure_ his whole face looked like a—

“Jihoonie, why does your face look like a tomato right now?”

God _dammit_.

.

.

.

If Jihoon had thought the rest of the night was to go on in a peaceful, stress-less way, _well_ , he was dead wrong. Right from the beginning, problems had arisen. It’s usually hard to get one single table for eleven people, so usually they divide into the maknae line and hyung line and sit at two tables, so thinking it’d be the same deal, Jihoon had sat at a table first. But for some reason, instead of sitting at another table with the hyung line like he usually does, Daniel had chosen to sit next to him at the table in the restaurant and as he pinned a confused look at the older, Sungwoo had of course followed Daniel and sat down at the table as well. And so, since the order had anyway been disturbed, everyone just sat wherever, and finally, their table comprised of him, Daniel, Sungwoo, Minhyun and Guanlin while the other six sat at a different table.

It usually wasn’t a problem, but all Jihoon could weirdly focus on was the way Daniel was so close to him, the entire length of their thighs touching and shoulders brushing with even the slightest of movements. He was hyper-aware of the way Daniel’s breath fanned out over the top of his head at some moments under the pretence of wanting to say something to the occupants of the other side of the table. At the way, he sometimes nudged their shoulders together and slung his arm around him. At the way, sometimes, he would turn to him and smile softly, eyes crinkling up in the way that reflected it.

He was just hyper-aware in general.

Which just meant that Jihoon spent most of the dinner just either looking at Daniel in wide-eyed bewilderment, or looking at his fidgeting fingers willing the red on his face to fade away, tongue-tied in the worst way possible.

And Sungwoo just kept sending them unreadable looks whenever such skinship occurred, which was very, _very_ often, even if Jihoon was just the very unwilling recipient of it all. Which meant he was under the scrutiny of the older way more than he was comfortable with. And there was just something in his eyes, a glint of something unpleasant that made his eyebrows furrow in confusion. But then all thoughts of asking what was on his mind would fly away again when Daniel would start playing with his fingers.

But he had endured. He had gone through the entire dinner without saying a word, and had even sat through the entire ride back quietly. Even endured with a small, confused smile when the elder just clung onto him from the back when they were all just tiredly dragging themselves to their respective rooms, the last ones to get off the van.

Until he felt the other’s lips brush against the skin of the back of his neck when Daniel was back-hugging him close, and he just couldn’t ignore whatever this was. Goose bumps pebbled all over his skin at the sudden contact, making the hair at his nape stand up immediately and Jihoon broke away from the hug, flustered as all hell, feeling hot and cold all over.

“What are—what are you doing?” he asked breathlessly, turning to stare wide-eyed at the elder, confusion painted all over his face.

Daniel only furrowed his eyebrows, a similar look of confusion on _his_ face, which was just weird. “…What do you mean, Jihoonie?”

“What do I mean? I mean—“ Jihoon faltered, burning just at the thought of it, “—I mean, you just kis—okay, _no_ , what I actually want to say is…um—“

Daniel only looked on with a raised eyebrow as the smaller boy worked himself up even more, before the gaze turned into something so inherently _fond_ , which just sent Jihoon reeling even more, and he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

“Why are you touching me so much?”

And then promptly _burned_ to the roots of his hair as he registered the phrasing of the question. That was _not_ how he wanted to confront the other, dammit. He was _so_ glad they were the last ones to leave the van, and as such, had no other nosy members around them.

Daniel looked stunned, eyes wide and lips parted. “…W-what?”

“I mean, that’s not how I really wanted to, um, ask you about it, but, y-you’ve been just, doing a lot of skinship with me recently. Hugging me, playing with my fingers and my ears, ruffling my hair, and now, you know—that. Just, what’re you going for, hyung? Because we were never that close during the show, and I know now that we’re in a group together, and especially because you’re number one and I’m number two, it’s ideal that we be close, but it was just all of a sudden and I’ve just gone with it till now because I didn’t know what was going on but—wait, is it really because of guilt or something? Some kind of pity play of showering me with affection just because you think I’m bummed or something? Because—“

“Jihoon—“ Daniel tried to cut in, looking as distressed as he’d seen him, that wide yes and scrunched up eyebrows making him look a little too unfairly cute, but Jihoon powered on with the word vomit.

“—because I don’t think you’re like that, hyung. I don’t think you’d do something like that, but then the only other option left, as ridiculous as it sounds, is that you’re flir—”

Jihoon stopped mid-sentence.

_The only other option, as ridiculous as it sounds, is that you’re flirting with me._

No.

No, that just—just wasn’t possible. Because _everyone_ knew about there being _something_ going on between Daniel and Sungwoo. It was clear in the way they were just attached at the hip, at the way Sungwoo just looked at the other like he hung the moon from the sky every single night or some other sappy shit like that. God know how much Jihoon had stared at the pair of them lost in their own world, something always bubbling in the pit of his stomach whenever he sees them that way.

He figured it was disgust at how sappy they were.

Not—not _jealousy_ or something stupid like Jinyoung says. Jinyoung’s stupid anyway.

But this is just not something he expected, at all. Was this all a joke to the older or something? A game to see how long it would take to crack him? Was Daniel simply not content winning the entire competition and just wanted something else to lord over him? Like some kind of juvenile power-play, just wanting to see him as flustered as possible. It must be amusing to the elder, to see him at a loss for words, or stiffening up at each and every touch, at the proximity. Must give him a kick to see him like that.

If Jihoon was thinking with even a _tendril_ of rationality at that very moment, he would’ve realised that all those thoughts were utter nonsense and it clearly did not match with the guy who had held his hands between his own larger ones during the position evaluation when Jihoon was a little too nervous, that it did not align with the guy that had sincerely congratulated him with the biggest grin ever—the one that made his eyes crinkle up in the way he often absent-mindedly thought about a lot—whenever he had achieved a high ranking.

But he _wasn’t_ thinking rationally at all, and at that moment, with all his insecurities rearing their ugly heads all at the same time, all of it just made _sense_.

And at that moment, all Jihoon could clearly focus on, was the intense focus to _win_. Win whatever this thing is and come out on top.

And with that thought in mind, Jihoon strode forward until they were chest to chest, eyes narrowed in determination. He was close enough that he had to crane his neck up more than he usually does to meet the other’s startled eyes. He could feel the adrenaline starting to flood his system, and the extra energy was welcome for his next move.

Releasing a soft breath, he stood on his toes slightly until his lips were almost touching the shell of the elder’s ear.

“You must really like seeing me flustered, huh? Well, we’ll just see about that, hyung.” Jihoon whispered, making sure that his lips brushed the soft skin of his earlobe with each word uttered and confidence rose in him when Daniel stiffened noticeably at the contact, and without thinking much further, went ahead and bit his earlobe softly, letting go with a small smirk when he heard the harsh exhale the other let out, a choked noise emitted from the back of his throat.

Satisfied at the reaction, Jihoon promptly pivoted on his heel and walked nonchalantly to his own room, knees turning to jelly once he finally shut the door. All that adrenaline was melting away fast, leaving him wobbly and unsteady and he sluggishly dragged himself to his bed, settling down comfortably. His face was unbearably hot and his fingers were trembling once his actions set in. He had just sort of flirted with his hyung. Dear god, he had even bit his earlobe, for God’s sake.

But then the image of the pink cheeks and burning eyes flashed in his mind, eyes that were a little too dark and glinting with want and something else he was a little too afraid, a little too excited, a little too puzzled to think even further about, and Jihoon couldn’t really get himself to regret what he’d done.

He was _definitely_ going to win whatever game they were playing.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first foray into a Produce! pairing. If anyone has read my other fic, then you know I already love Produce 101 Season 2. However, I honest to God hadn't ever, EVER considered this pairing as something I'd ship. This ship only started for me once I read another nielwink fic when I refreshed Jihoon's page here on ao3 and I'd loved that story so much, that I'd started falling in love with the pairing. So, when I left a comment on Hamartia97's nielwink fic saying I'm tempted to write one as well since there were so, so little nielwink fics, I'd just meant it half-heartedly. BUt now here I am with my own nielwink fic because I just couldn't wait lol. I just wanted to read nielwink, and instead I got so impatient that I wrote one myself. sigh.  
> But anyway~~~I hope you guys enjoy this piece! I'm not sure how long this will be, probably 3-4 chapters I think. Comment and give Kudos if you like it! And i really hope you like the premise!


End file.
